


Red Kryptonite Aftermath

by Msdarkholme20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Crime Fighting, Gen, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Red Kryptonite, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdarkholme20/pseuds/Msdarkholme20
Summary: Post Season 1 the 'Falling' episode. What if the NCPD Science Division (Maggie) was asked to arrest Supergirl following Supergirl's Red Kryptonite exposure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an idea I had for the Post Red Kryptonite episode. Timeline wise, Season 1, it would be immediately following Supergirl’s Red K incident. J’onn is locked up at the DEO, Alex isn’t on the run yet and Lucy hasn’t yet been told Supergirl’s identity. 
> 
> I always thought Supergirl never suffered any real consequences (For herself) following that episode. (and I’m not counting winning back public trust as a consequence) J’onn actually seemed to have more consequences than she did really. And I know we all know it wasn’t her fault but…. from say the perspective of the NCPD Science Division as we learn they have when Maggie is introduced later, it would seem the intentional destruction and attempted murder on Cat would have been at least investigated a little bit to verify the poison story and that Supergirl is alright and back to normal.
> 
> So… Here’s my take an AU on what could have happened……

Red Kryptonite Aftermath

Detective Maggie Sawyer is a great detective. Maggie began doing police work in her early twenties, finishing the academy with top honors. Police forces across the country sought her for employment within their departments. Maggie, wanting to prove herself, chose Gotham PD. After all Gotham is known to have the highest turnover, some of the most stress and definitely the most crazy and inventive criminal activity on record. She started out walking the beat working her way up through the ranks and into her dream position as a Detective in less than three years on the force. Being a Detective in Gotham allowed her to partner with some of the best minds in the business including legendary Jim Gordon. The experience and knowledge that she got working there was invaluable. Maggie was happy, she loved her job, loved her city and never imagined leaving it.

That is until Maggie got a phone call from National City Police department, they were opening up a brand-new division in their police force, a sort of subsection of detectives to work on cases that baffled most street cop mentalities, the Science Division. NCPD had been recommended her name by her supervisor Commissioner Gordon. The Science Division would deal directly with phenomena, rumors of aliens (other than Superman of course, but you never know…), or just generally the unexplainable. It was a position where she could have the opportunity to be a street cop, a Detective, a CSI, and deal with the unexplainable daily. This peaked her puzzle solving mind intensely. So, not wanting to let the Commissioner down and in need of a new challenge she jumped on the opportunity, packed up and left dreary Gotham for sunny National City.

National City was a far cry from Gotham. National City had beaches and palm trees where Gotham had rain and gothic architecture. National Cities' crime element (with exceptions of course for the run of the mill drugs and drunken assaults) was generally white collar, extortion, money laundering, and tax evasion, where as the Gotham department dealt with gangs and Arkham Asylum patients daily.

Maggie hadn't been on the Science Division much more than two months when a young woman in a cape and skirt with the letter "S" on her chest started flying around the city. It was big news, and for many in her squad complete and utter justification for the need of such a division, after all even though this woman was on their side there may be many more hiding in plain sight who were not.

A month later Maggie took into custody her first bonified alien perp. His name was Brian, or that's what he went by because his alien name was much too complicated. He wasn't dangerous, it was a simple marijuana bust, a minimal amount. But using Brian occasionally as an informant she was eventually introduced to a hidden alien bar and from there her entire world view changed.

Fast forward to the present….

Maggie's at National City PD where she was just about to walk out for the day, walking past Police Chief Anderson's door she heard a shout from his desk, "Maggie, I need to see you in here!"

Maggie stopped, turned immediately, "Yes Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Sit down." He said gruffly pointing to an empty chair in front of his desk. "A warrant came down from the DA's office and if I got anyone that's going to pull this one off its going to be you." Maggie's eyes narrowed in curiosity as she's handed a plain manila folder.

Maggie flips it open and her eyes go wide and mouth drops a little bit, "Uhm. Sir, this is Supergirl. You want me to arrest Supergirl?" she asks stunned.

"I know it's Supergirl, I've already tried getting out of this Mags" he pauses. With a defeatist tone explains "Look, I've taken this to the Commissioner and the Assistant District Attorney. Then when I didn't like what they said I called the DA myself. Maggie this is legit, the DA, Janice Porter is up for reelection this year and is trying to appear tough and what better way than to knock down a high-profile alien?" says the chief.

Maggie reading the charges, "Public nuisance, Destruction of Public Property,.. wait and Attempted Murder? Cat Grant came out this morning with a huge front-page article and an internet video explaining away Supergirl's behavior, her brain was poisoned or something, Cat is solidly standing by Supergirl on this."

"The charges, two public charges and a felony, the Feds don't need the victim's cooperation to charge a felony and there were a dozen witnesses that saw Supergirl throw Grant off her own balcony. Sawyer I tried, we're not getting out of this. We've got to bring in Supergirl and If I got anyone up to that challenge it's going to be you". The chief huffs, "I don't like it any more than you. But we've got our marching orders, just bring her in Sawyer."

Maggie closes the folder in her lap, nods to Chief Anderson in baffled acceptance of the situation and leaves his office to head home.

The next morning…..

Maggie last night scoured the folder she was handed, the internet, the last three issues of CatCo. Magazine, and two weeks' worth of Tribune papers she had picked up from the library absorbing any and all identifying information she could on the 'Girl of Steel'. There wasn't a lot to go on, the girl didn't give very many interviews and the ones she did she was purposely evasive of anything that could identify if she had another name to go by besides 'Supergirl'. The closest person to the girl that Maggie can tell is actually the victim of the attempted murder (which is actually quite typical in murder and attempted murder cases), Cat Grant.

And that's how Maggie ended up at CatCo. Worldwide Media Headquarters standing in front of the desk of Cat's young blonde assistant. Flashing her NCPD badge, "Hello, I'm Detective Sawyer, NCPD and I'd like to speak with Ms. Grant please?"

Kara, a twenty something blonde assistant, tight bun in her hair, pink sweater and glasses looked up from her computer screen wide eyes, surprise on her face which quickly and professionally turns into a cheery welcoming "Yes, yes of course, the police" Kara states standing nervously. Fidgeting at first then out of nowhere she playfully bops herself on the head and laughs "I'm sorry, almost forgot my manners, I'm Kara, Kara Danvers" holding out her hand to shake the detectives, "I love the police by the way, thank you for all that you do."

Maggie nods and thinks what a nerd but keeping up the pleasantries she says "Thanks" and shakes Kara's hand, "Wow" Maggie says opening and closing her hand for effect, "You got quite the grip, Danvers".

"Uh, Thanks," Kara says pulling her hand back to herself nervously "Sorry, I work out I guess, Let me just go speak to Miss Grant and see if she's busy Detective. If you'll just wait here a minute" Kara said. From where Maggie is she could see right through the glass doors into Ms. Grant's office, she may have been typing furiously at her desk but she wasn't on the phone with anyone nor was anyone in the office with her.

Kara rounded her desk walking by Detective Sawyer to Cat Grant's office. As they passed each other Maggie couldn't help this feeling that she'd seen Miss Danvers somewhere before. She couldn't place it and she understood she probably wasn't going to be able to. Cat's assistant was very beautiful, but the generic blonde cheerleader look wasn't exactly uncommon in the mostly sunny climate of National City. Hell, walking around the mall in the span of 10 minutes you'd probably see a hundred young women just like her.

The thought was pushed from her mind when thirty seconds later Cat, looking exasperated about being interrupted motioned for the detective to enter. She stood behind her desk waiting for the Detective to approach, Kara exited the office and Maggie introduced herself "Ms. Grant, I'm Detective Sawyer from NCPD" she said while flashing her badge.

Cat sat, picking up where she left off on her work shuffling piles of paper around, "Yes, Keira said. What can I do for you Detective?"

Maggie momentarily looked confused about whether the assistant's name was Keira or Kara but decided it wasn't actually relevant to why she was here. Maggie stated as she sat in front of the desk "I'm here to speak to you about Supergirl actually."

With the mention of Supergirl Cat's interest was peaked and she stopped to look up at the Detective, "And how can I help you with her?" she asks removing her glasses and giving Maggie her complete attention.

"As you well know, two days ago, Supergirl had a really bad day and I need to speak with her about that." Maggie stated trying not to give away her actual agenda. Cat, looked at her but remained silent so she continued, "You're the one whom she seems to end up around the most and I'd like to ask for your help in locating her?"

Cat pauses for just a moment contemplating it seems, "Well, sorry I can't help you, she comes and goes as she pleases." Standing Cat states while getting up, "I'll walk you out."

Maggie stands but pressures more "Miss Grant, Supergirl has given you multiple interviews, saved you when one of your employees went murderous, and two nights ago witnesses place her flying in here quite a few minutes before she is alleged to have thrown you off that balcony." Maggie states pointing to Cats balcony. "You were having a conversation with her, weren't you? You know how to get ahold of her, you might even know who she is?" Maggie takes a breath, "Miss Grant, the National City Police Department is asking for your help to find Supergirl."

Cat walks around her desk, "Listen here, I'm the Queen of all Media and if you don't think that I have informants from the DA's office well let me educate you. I've heard all about Janice Porters' crusade and the arrest warrant kept hush hush for Supergirl and I, nor CatCo. will play any part in assisting in your investigation."

"She threw you off a balcony twenty stories in the air," Maggie pressured.

"And when Supergirl was dangerous and out of it I told all of National City to beware, but she is better now and we, she, and this city need to move forward. The threat is over, it's time to move on Detective Sawyer" Cat says.

"Right" Maggie says with a sarcastic tone, "That way you can continue to use her to sell your papers." And with that, genuine anger seeps into Miss Grants face. With Ms. Grant's finger pointing and about to go off, Detective Sawyer saw she had overstayed her welcome, throws her hands up in mock surrender, "I'll show myself out. Thank you for seeing me Ms. Grant" Maggie says as she turns and exits her office.

Maggie walks by the desk of Kara Danvers, stopping and turning to the young woman "Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met before maybe?"

Kara looks up from her screen, "Uhm, I don't…"

"Keira, don't speak to the Detective" Cat snaps while putting herself between Kara and Maggie.

"You can't tell her not to speak to the police" Maggie states stepping to the side to get Kara in view again.

"I told you Officer, I nor CatCo. would help you with this ridiculous manhunt for Supergirl. My assistant takes her checks from CatCo, therefore during the hours of 9 to 5, whenever she is in this building, and for that matter whenever she is on call which is 24/7 she will not speak to you on this matter" Ms. Grant states looking directly at Kara.  
"Detective" Maggie states snidely correcting her rank. She watches Kara for just a couple seconds. Kara looked back and forth from the Detective to Ms. Grant. It was obvious Miss Danvers was in conflict between being a nice girl, especially the kind of nice girl who wouldn't refuse to answer a simple question from a police officer and being a loyal employee to Cat Grant.

In the end Kara forced a look of concentration and continued to do her work at her desk without comment. Cat turned facing the detective with a pleased expression. Detective Sawyer got the hint, and preceded to leave CatCo.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie spent the later half of that morning agonizing over paperwork going over details again and again until all of it was committed to memory. But nothing stood out as useful. She had perhaps a dozen images of the Girl of Steel spread out all across her desk. A spreadsheet full of the facts, approx. height, weight, age and all of the other generic information that any random nerd on the street could read in a newspaper. On her own she had tracked all of the known sightings of Supergirl for the last two months. There were a couple hot spots for sure, CatCo. being one of them but on an overall Supergirl was everywhere, all over the city. Nothing seemed to lead to the next step. Maggie was never one to be afraid of doing some hard digging for her job, but dam, she needed a place to start she thought.

Maggie began absent mindedly doodling on her paperwork, lost in thoughts, frustrated over not being able to figure out how she was supposed to find a flying woman. Eventually groaning in defeat Maggie got up from her desk and went to refill her coffee from the communal coffee pot making sure to drop her quarter into the donation cup that the secretary managed in order to keep to coffee flowing. As she drank her coffee she felt some relief, perhaps some energy come back into her body, oh how she loved coffee Maggie thought.

Maggie made her way back to her desk, definitely feeling a little more life in her step. Maybe that’s what she needed, just a breather, to step back and get a clearer picture. When Maggie got back to her desk she was just positioning herself to sit down when she noticed one of the pictures on her desk. She stayed standing not wanting to break her train of thought. Maggie had doodled in the margins of many of the sheets of papers in front of her, but on a picture of Supergirl she had drawn a mask over Supergirl’s eyes. It was crude and by no means a complicated drawing. She supposed she was frustrated with her current Supergirl mystery, perhaps that’s why she drew a mask. 

Maggie thought to herself, what if she’s been thinking about this all wrong? She’s been trying to find the Girl of Steel. Maggie shot down into her seat making the legs creek of the wooden chair grabbing a clean photograph of the superhero and a pen. Maggie thought ‘she doesn’t hide her face behind a mask, she’s completely exposed to the world. Her face is everywhere and yet nobody sees her’. Maggie draws on a very clear face shot of Supergirl then leans back and looks at her work. In a very quiet almost inaudible whisper to herself “It’s not Supergirl that hides, it’s the real you that hides” she states as she stares down at a photograph of Supergirl with glasses. 

____________________________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the day Kara was on edge at work. She wasn’t focused and couldn’t keep her mind on the tasks in front of her. She forgot about the weekly departments meeting and showed up 5 minutes late, you wouldn’t think that would be that bad since she is by no means is important in any specific department but she was supposed to be the transcriber for the meeting minutes. Then to top it off she forgot to notify Ms. Grant’s driver about a pick-up time from her eyebrow waxing appointment. Kara got an earful when Cat got off the elevator since she had to take a cab. She even threatened to take the cab fare out of her check. But what was she to do? Ever since Cat used the words “manhunt for Supergirl” in a sentence directed at an NCPD detective she was scared, nervous, and not sure what to do? This was nerve wracking and somehow eyebrow waxing appointments didn’t top the list of her concerns.

Kara wanted nothing more that to speak with her sister Alex about this but she couldn’t really until after her shift. She debated texting her and giving her a heads up but knew Alex would fly off the handle with worry and that wouldn’t help anything until they could actually manage a sit-down conversation to go over this. Not to mention Alex is at the DEO cleaning up a different mess caused by Kara’s Red Kryptonite poisoning. Hank Henshaw, the Director of the DEO had to reveal himself as J’onn Jones, a Martian alien in order to stop Kara’s destruction on the city. 

J’onn right now is in a holding cell at the DEO under observation. Tomorrow, A General Lane is apparently coming to the DEO in order to investigate if anyone within the ranks of the DEO had information on the fact that Hank was really an alien, so this could spell big trouble for Alex. And as for J’onn he apparently is being investigated for treason. I guess your not allowed to be an alien and hunt for aliens as a profession, conflict of interest. Kara thought that seemed unfair considering as Supergirl she was an alien who hunted aliens, but she guessed the difference was she was out in the open about it, and technically didn’t work for the DEO. She rubbed her temples as she thought of the mess she’s put everyone in. 

When Kara left straight from work that day and headed straight for the DEO to see her sister, fully clad in her Supergirl attire. “Alex, I need to talk to you” Kara told her when she sped up behind her making her jump.

“Kara, we’re kind of busy here” Alex says as she continues her no-nonsense pace down the hall. 

“I know, I’m sorry, Rao, I’m really, really sorry but this is important” Kara pleads with her eyes matching her sister’s pace.

Alex gives in and says “Okay” while turning into an empty conference room off the hallway.

Kara follows her and shuts the door behind them after they are inside. She begins to bite at one of her knuckles trying to figure out how to tell her sister that she may be, as Supergirl, wanted by the police. “Uhm...” she looks to Alex, “So, at work today a Detective came to see Ms. Grant about Supergirl.” Alex’s attention perked up and she silently motioned for Kara to continue when Kara’s pause seemed a bit too long and unsure. “The word, ‘Manhunt’ may have been used” worry now completely evident across her face as she starts to pace.

Alex’s hand shoots to cover her mouth in disbelief as she thinks. “What else was said” she asks?

Kara answers “I only caught the tail end of it when the Detective was leaving, I wasn’t eavesdropping on their meeting.” Kara looks to be beating herself up over it and quietly states “I should’ve been.” 

Alex begins to big sister Kara, “No, no it’s okay. But what EXACTLY did you hear?” she asks putting emphasis on the specifics.

“Okay, uhm…” Kara paces as she lists off the events methodically knowing her sister would not want to miss any of the details, “The Detective introduced herself to me, we shook hands, asked to see Ms. Grant” Kara states but is interrupted by her sister.

“Wait, you shook hands? Please tell me you came across weak and girlish” Alex exclaims!

Kara makes a worried sound and cringes, her eyebrows completely giving away the answer to Alex’s question without answering. Kara continues “They talk in Ms. Grant’s office, Ms. Grant seemed mad when the Detective was leaving. On her way out,” Kara’s face again giving away her worry “she may have stopped at my desk and mentioned I looked familiar.” Kara pushes the last part out so fast Alex had to take a second to string together what she had just heard.

Alex leaned up against the conference table with a little bit of shock and worry showing through her normally calm and collected composure. Alex was thinking and Kara was beginning to get impatient waiting for a response. “What do I do, Alex?” she asked.

“You need to stay away from this Detective, Kara!” Alex said a little forceful like the answer should be obvious but not yelling at all.

“She knows where I work Alex. It’s not like and can avoid her if she shows up there.” Kara exclaims.

“You said she came to see Cat, right?” Kara nods in response. “She’s not going there to see you and if she does come back it’s still probably to see Cat. All you have to do is avoid her Kara? Don’t make any more strength slip ups, avoid giving her a good look at you,” and Alex stresses the next part “without being obvious your avoiding her. Just try to be your normal bubbly Kara self even though you’re scared, okay?”

Kara nods in nervous agreement. They both know Kara has a tell when she lies which makes it very hard for her to be convincing at it. Especially when you add nerves to the equation.

Kara spent a small part of her evening flying around as Supergirl. She stopped a mugging, a suicide, and a car from going over a bridge. The man in the car seemed relieved at first but when Supergirl began approaching his car to check to see if he was injured he quickly threw it in drive and sped away. The woman who was attempting suicide Supergirl stopped by taking the gun away from her temple just in time to have the bullet hit the wall behind her. The woman paused in disbelief for a moment and then ran in terror. “Come on” Supergirl said to herself “you can’t possibly be scared of me hurting you, you were just trying to kill yourself.” The real kicker for the night though was when she stopped the mugging and the assailant just stood there wetting himself in terror of the sight of her.

That was when Supergirl had to draw the line and just head home for the night. Kara had never been happier than when she was helping people as Supergirl. But now people are more scared of her than they are of what she’s saving them from. It’s a frustrating situation to be in Kara thinks as she lays down on her couch in her comfy pants and classic N’sync shirt. Kara pulls her couch pillow tight to her chest wishing her life wasn’t so complicated, wishing she could call a press conference explain to the people what the Red Kryptonite did to her and most of all explain that she’s now safe to be around. That it was all a mistake and there is nothing to be worried about.

But Kara can’t do that, there are details involved in the story that obviously involve other people in her life and if details about her relation to those people got out then it’s another step closer to her identity being exposed. Also, most of the public doesn’t know about Kryptonite and that should be kept as much on the down low as possible because if any of her enemies knew about it they would be scouring the globe looking for it to harm her or her cousin. Kara gave a pouty groan thinking about the complications she had to deal with in her life.

Knock Knock, Kara craned her head to the door at the sound of someone knocking. She sat up and lowered her glasses to use her X-Ray vision to see who was on the other side of the door. “Crap” Kara exclaimed quietly, when she saw that is was none other than one of her largest complications of the moment, Detective Maggie Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, critique, or suggestion. I like reading your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sat completely still on her couch briefly hoping that she could make Detective Sawyer think that she wasn’t home. Knock Knock Knock she heard again at the door. Kara looked around, all the lights were on in her place. The detective was surely seeing the glow under the door, “Crap” Kara quietly cringed. She might have even seen Kara in her brightly lit windows before she came up to her apartment. If Kara pretended not to be home when the detective knew that she was in fact home she would create suspicion when possibly right now there might not be any. Kara told herself that she had no other choice but to pull out the courage to go answer the door. Kara pulled open the door to see Detective Sawyer holding a file and curiously a small black box, “Oh, hello Detective Sawyer” Kara feigns shock pretending not to know that it was the detective behind the door. “What can I do for you?” Kara asks.

“Hi” the detective states shifting her paperwork and the box to under one arm in order to hold out a hand to Kara who this time shakes it as ‘girlishly’ as she can muster, “I am so sorry for bothering you this late at night” Maggie apologizes with sincerity. 

“It’s no problem, I wasn’t doing anything” Kara tries to play down what an inconvenience it was to have Detective Sawyer show up unannounced. 

“I’m glad to hear that” Maggie acts relieved. “I’m here because I was hoping I could ask you some questions, do you mind?” she motions to the inside of Kara’s apartment asking to be invited in.

Kara, now showing her nervousness and unease “Uhm.. Ms. Grant really didn’t want me speaking with you Detective Sawyer. I mean, and I don’t really think I can be of any help anyway. I don’t know anything. I don’t know if…” 

Maggie jumps in “It will be really quick, honest. Just a few questions, you may know more than you think you know?” Maggie pauses waiting for Kara’s response but when she sees Kara struggling to answer, “You could possibly be the break I’ve been looking for, it could help with what I’m working on.” Then adding with a slight pleading voice “Please?” motioning to the inside of Kara’s apartment again.

Kara nodded and reluctantly let Maggie into her apartment. “So, what is it that you think I can help you with Detective Sawyer?” Kara asks after she shut the door.

Maggie took a couple of seconds looking around the loft, not in a rude way, but ignoring for the time being, Kara’s question. “It’s a nice place you have here” she states and Kara kindly thanks her. Maggie notices the table not too far from the door, “Please take a seat” she says as she herself sits down. Kara felt a bit uneasy about the detective making herself at home. She wanted this to be as quick as it could possibly be and avoiding the comforts of chairs would help move this along. But Kara joined the detective at the table. Maggie placed her file on the table in front of her and the black box on top of that.

“I’m sorry by the way if I caused any trouble between you and your boss earlier” Maggie apologizes sincerely. “I really didn’t expect that kind of reaction from her” she states referring to Ms. Grant.

Kara waves it off, “Really, I should be apologizing to you. Ms. Grant she can be quite scary at times. But honestly, under all that she’s really a smart and caring person.”

“I see.” Maggie continues, “So, how long have you been Ms. Grant’s assistant Kara?” she asks just trying to sound curious.

“Over two years now” Kara responds.

“Over two years at that desk right outside Cat’s office” Maggie repeats the fact. “So, with the glass walls you must see all the comings and goings into her office.”

Kara feels like she just stepped into a trap, “Well, I mean I do a lot of running around for Ms. Grant. Sometimes it feels like I’m hardly at my desk” she says attempting to back peddle her statement just a bit.

“Kara, I don’t mean to put you on the spot here but I’m sure you heard earlier I’m trying to find Supergirl? Have you ever seen Supergirl in Cat’s office?” Maggie asked.

“Nope, no I haven’t. I’m sorry.” Kara shrugs and continues “From what I know when Ms. Grant does speak with Supergirl it’s usually on her balcony and I can’t see that from my desk.”

Maggie nods and acts disappointed. “That’s too bad. With how uncooperative your boss was earlier I was really hoping there’d be something you knew that could help me out.” Maggie rephrases her question “So, you’ve never seen Supergirl in person?”

Kara silently answers by shaking her head ‘no’. Kara decides that maybe she should be trying to get as much information she can get from the detective as well “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Maggie exclaim enthusiastically, “Hit me Danvers.”

“Why are the police trying to find Supergirl?” Kara asks. “I mean she helps the city. It always seems like she tries her best.” 

Maggie nods “I agree, it does always seem like she tries, doesn’t she?” Maggie leans forward in her chair hands placed casually on top of her black box making direct eye contact with Kara. “But we all have bad days and the other day Supergirl had a really bad one. That’s why I need to find her. To make sure she’s alright.” Kara nods, not sure about it, but accepting the answer. Maggie continued, “Cat seems to think it was a mind-altering poison that got to Supergirl, do you know anything about that?”

“I only know what Ms. Grant’s told me and that was all in the article she wrote about the incident. Horrible right, getting poisoned like that?” Kara realizes she’s fidgeting while she’s talking so she moves her hands under the table.

“Yeah” Detective Sawyer says agreeing with a larger than life expression, “That would be horrible.” Now emphasizing “But…” then continues, “I only have Cat’s word for it. I kind of need to verify this story myself with Supergirl, find out exactly what happened.”

“I know Ms. Grant got that information direct from Supergirl” Kara defends.

“And how do you know Kara? I mean, for sure? You said you’ve never seen Supergirl in person before?” Maggie responds.

“I haven’t, Ms. Grant said.” Kara says quickly. Then after a small pause, “Oh, right you’re getting again at the ‘He said, she said’ argument.” Kara then concedes, “I guess you’re right. I don’t know for sure, I wasn’t there.” 

Maggie nods accepting Kara’s correction, “You know, I believe the story” Maggie states.

“You do?” Kara asks almost too quickly with a happy lilt in her voice. 

“I do.” Maggie responds, “Do you want to know why?”

Kara nods, “Sure.”

“Don’t spread this around, but I know there are things out there that can actually hurt Kryptonian’s. Not much of course. They’re nearly indestructible on Earth, but not completely. For instance, there is a mineral called Kryptonite, it’s radioactive, glows green, completely harmless to humans but next to Superman or Supergirl, well” Maggie shakes her head driving home her point, “it’s not pretty.”

“Really?” Kara feigns ignorance. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yes, I found out through a colleague of mine. You see he worked a case in Metropolis, the same case that actually ended up putting Lex Luther in prison as a matter of fact. Anyway, I called him when I got this case to get as much information as I could, of course it was he who told me about Kryptonite. Not only that, he said he had some, stored away in an evidence box” Maggie then patted the little black box in front of her.

“You have it? Kryptonite? Right there?” Kara asks trying to sound only curious and attempting to hide her rising heartbeat. “You said radioactive, are you sure that’s not dangerous to be carrying around?”

Maggie states with total confidence, “Completely sure! Not harmful to humans at all. I’m carrying it around in a lead box really just because that’s standard practice for all radioactive materials.” Maggie begins to move her hands on the lid as if she were about to open it. “Do you want to see?”

“No” Kara quickly answered bringing her hands up in a slightly defensive motion. She tries to hide her mistake by crossing her arms in front of her chest, “I just… I don’t feel that’s safe.”

“Oh, I assure you it is, for humans” Maggie insists.

“That’s okay, I really don’t want to see it detective” Kara reiterates.

There’s a few seconds of quiet at the table, Kara tries to go back to a relaxed position and Maggie watches and absorbs every twitch. It’s clear to Maggie that the Kryptonite has made Kara uncomfortable and that’s all the confirmation Maggie needs. With Maggie’s hands still on the cover of the box, “Ms. Danvers, will you please remove your glasses?”

“My glasses? But I need my glasses to see. I’d be blind without them” Kara states trying to make it sound like the truth. “Why would you need my glasses off?” Kara asks.

Maggie gets up from her chair and leans against the table right next to Kara looking down on her, still cradling the black box in her hands. “I told you earlier today that you looked familiar. It took a bit for me to figure it out, and why it bothered me the way it did. Then it hit me. Kara, please remove your glasses?”

Kara started to object again but stopped midsentence seeing Detective Sawyer’s resolve and her hands on the lid of the lead box of Kryptonite barely a foot from her. Her eyes couldn’t help but linger on that box. Her gaze was not missed by the detective either and Kara mentally kicked herself for being such a bad liar.

Kara’s hands were fidgeting, she looked at her hands, she looked at the table, she took a deep breath and looked out the window. Kara was nervous now there was no hiding it, she was looking everywhere accept at Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie gave Kara a few more seconds to comply but when Kara didn’t she stated emphatically making it an order this time, “Kara, as a detective of the NCPD I am telling you to remove your glasses.”

Kara, still not looking at the detective began raising a hand to her glasses, she removed them setting them on the table. Knowing her identity has been made Kara then pulled her hair from the simple pony tail it was in allowing it to fall to her shoulders before she turned to face the detective.

Detective Sawyer took a second to absorb the simple transformation she witnessed before her, then said, “Hello Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl or any related characters. This is just for fun, don't sue.

“Supergirl, I’m going to need you to place your hands on top of your head lacing your fingers together” said Detective Sawyer as she stood tall reaching for the handcuffs attached to her waist.

“What?” Kara interrupted in surprise.

“You’re under arrest for the attempted murder of Cat Grant. You have the right to an attorney” Maggie continues but is interrupted.

“Hold up, I thought you just wanted to talk and clear this up, this has been a huge misunderstanding” Kara interjects.

“If you can’t afford one, one will be provided for you”…. Maggie continues not stopping for Kara’s interjections.

Kara put up her hands in a defensive position in front of her, “Please wait, I can explain. I’m begging you.”

“You have the right to remain silent…” It was at this point Detective Sawyer decided to snap a cuff around one of Kara’s outstretched wrists and use the advantage of her perp being seated against her. Maggie got the cuff latched and began to twist Kara’s arm pushing down on her shoulder to face plant her to the table. If Maggie had been arresting any other person in this position it wouldn’t have been a problem. Unfortunately, Maggie momentarily went on autopilot and forgot who she was arresting.

Kara felt the cuff latch around her wrist and a forceful hand on her shoulder, then instinct took over. With blurry speed she took off in the opposite direction of the threat. In a split-second Kara was across the living room and Detective Sawyer who had been holding onto the metal restraints was pulled over the chair Kara had been sitting in tripping her. The table moved, the chair tipped over and crashed, and Maggie’s black box fell to the floor spilling open.

Kara turned and started immediately apologizing for her instinctual behavior, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Kara upon noticing the black box open on the floor, began preparing for the painful onslaught of Kryptonite poisoning. Her features cringed, arms up near her head as if she could block the radiation somehow. Kara waited for the pain. But it didn’t come. After a few seconds she dared loosening her posture, still no pain. She looked around the floor for the green rock that is her poison and biggest fear. She didn’t see it anywhere. Kara realized she had just been played. “There’s no Kryptonite” Kara said out loud but to no one in particular.

Detective Sawyer scrambled up from the floor as fast as she could drawing her 9mm Glock from its holster aiming it at Kara. “Hands up now!” Maggie shouts at her.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Kara implores as she raises her hands showing there is nothing in them. 

“Turn around and lace your fingers…”

“Detective Please!” Kara inserts. “Please! just hear me out for one minute, Please?”

“I’m here to arrest you, whatever you got to say you can say to a lawyer. That’s none of my business and not my part of this job” Maggie states.

Kara takes a breath and says “Your gun isn’t made of lead.”

“What?” Maggie says confused.

“Just in case you were going to try to tell me you have Kryptonite bullets” Kara explains as she moves a hand slowly to point to her eyes. Maggie, realizing Kara’s statement means that she knows there was never any Kryptonite and that Maggie is no real threat to her, just intensifies her grip on her weapon taking a more forward stance. Kara again raises her hands and takes a small step back. “I’m not going to hurt you, please just a moment so I can explain.” Maggie continues to remain silent but her face obviously weighing her options. “Look, best case scenario you shoot me and the bullet bounces off and breaks a lamp. Worst case, you shoot me and the bullet bounces off and you hit one of my neighbors” Kara explains. 

Maggie relaxes her stance, lowering her gun but just a bit, keeping it at the ready. After a few more seconds of silence Maggie finally chimes in, “We seem to be at a bit of a stalemate. So, what do you propose?”

“Uhm…” Kara racks her brain as quickly as she can. “I suppose you forgetting that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are the same person is out of the question?” Kara says with a nervous laugh. Kara returns to a more serious face when Maggie doesn’t seem to find the humor in it. Kara continues, “You said you believed Ms. Grant and Supergirl, about the poison. Is that still true?” Kara asks.

“It doesn’t matter what I believe” Maggie says. 

“It does to me” Kara stated quietly but still audible.

Maggie released a breath, all this going on and the girl in front of her was worried about what she thought of her, “Yes, I believe you.” Maggie said but quickly went on, “It still doesn’t matter what I believe. Supergirl has a warrant, there was damage, destruction, and you threw Cat off a building.” Then Maggie continued “Although after meeting her, I can’t say that I blame you.”

Kara felt some tension relax between them and laughed at Maggie’s comment. “You know, you’re not the only one who’s told me that.” There was a few more seconds of silence between them before Kara asked, “Would it be alright with you if I lowered my arms?”

Maggie was obviously uncomfortable with this, no suspect whom she was trying to arrest should be putting their arms down. But then, this was Supergirl, with her Kryptonite ruse being exposed she was without any sort of leverage. Supergirl, if she wanted to could disarm her or worse in a split second with the speed and strength she demonstrated earlier. The fact that Supergirl had her hands raised at all she knew was a white flag and a complete courtesy to begin with. Maggie lowered her gun nodding, “Fine, yes, you can lower your arms.”

Feeling even more of the tension subside Kara smiled. “Thank you” Kara said and lowered her arms.

“So, Supergirl, I guess we have a bit of an issue” states Maggie.

“Kara” she corrects. “You can call me Kara. Really.” Kara says as she motions to her clothing, “I just go by Supergirl when I’m in the cape. This is just Kara.”

“Okay, Kara” Maggie says.

“I just want you to know I didn’t lie about what happened to me as Supergirl. Things may have been redacted a little bit to protect my identity, to keep things like kryptonite a secret, but I didn’t lie. I really was exposed to a similar element to Kryptonite. It affected me, changed me, I lost control” Kara explained.

“Unfortunately, our laws and justice system require you to defend that. It’s not my place, I can’t pick and choose which warrants to follow through on” Maggie stated simply.

Kara nodded conveying her understanding of the detective’s predicament. “You’re right. I want nothing more than for Supergirl to stand for truth… for justice” There was another pause while Kara seemed to be thinking. “What if I were to make you a deal Detective Sawyer” Maggie perked up, intent on hearing Kara out. 

“Yeah, and what would that be?” asked Maggie.

“You said Supergirl had the warrant, not Kara” there was a small pause while Kara continued her train of thought. “I will turn myself into you as Supergirl if you keep Kara Danvers out of this.” Detective Sawyer was visibly thinking about this so Kara continued, “Kara Danvers is my life detective. She’s what keeps me…. normal. Without her I’d just be this alien freak outsider. She keeps me grounded. Not to mention if my identity was exposed Supergirl’s enemies would use Kara’s relationships against her. My family, the family that adopted me and raised me and my friends would all be in danger. We need each other. Please? You need me to cooperate and I need you to protect Kara.”

“While you’re in custody though, you don’t think Kara’s absence would be noticed?” Maggie pointed out a flaw in Kara’s plan. 

“I can figure out how to cover for a few days, maybe. I just have to hope that I can get this cleared away fast. I mean what other options do I have? If I run, within the hour you have a new warrant with Kara’s name on it, my face everywhere. My life would be ruined” Kara said.

Maggie clarifies, “If I agree to this, this happens now, not Friday after 5 so you can hope for just a weekend in jail and back to your life Monday. Do you understand? There is a system at play and I MIGHT go along with your little charade but everything else goes by the book. Got it?”

Kara nods her understanding, “Got it. Tonight. By the book.”

Maggie pauses, “It’ll take me a half hour to drive to the precinct at 38th and National. I’ll be in the parking lot with all the squad cars. A half hour Danvers, if you’re not there I start filling out the papers to amend the name on Supergirl’s warrant. Do you understand?”

“Yep, half hour. Got it. I’ll be there” Kara agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, note, thought, review, suggestion. Let me know what you think I like hearing from you.


	5. Chapter 5

After Maggie had released the dangling cuff from Kara’s wrist and left, Kara immediately set off to cover for her disappearance from CatCo for the rest of the week. Today was only Tuesday, there was still three more days in the work week and she had to plan to miss them, if she came back sooner great, but she couldn’t count on it. Ms. Grant was not going to be pleased but one storm at a time right? She called James Olsen and gave him an extremely abbreviated version of what just happened and asked him to let Ms. Grant know that she had to return to Midvale for a family emergency. He also agreed to relay all this information to Winn to help save her a little time this evening. 

Kara then zipped to her bedroom and in seconds was in her Supergirl outfit. She exited her window and took to the sky flying near mach speeds to her sister’s apartment across the city. When Supergirl landed inside Alex’s apartment she could see Alex was also not having a great day. Alex was still in DEO attire sitting on a stool at her kitchen island with half a bottle of Moscato gone. “Hey you” Kara stated in a concerned voice walking toward Alex.

Alex turned to her sister, “Hey” noticing her sister’s uniform “Out stopping bad guys, I see.” Alex tipped what was left in her wine glass down the hatch, “That’s good. Get back up again attitude.” Alex was about to pour herself another glass when Kara reached for the bottle and set it just out of reach.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked sitting on a stool next to her sister. 

Alex buried her face in her hands momentarily willing herself to get a grip, “Yeah, Kara” she adjusted herself in her stool to face her sister. “Just a tough day I guess. I’m sorry.” When Kara still continued to look at her with concern she went on, “A lot of the agents are pointing fingers speculating on who knew Hank was an alien, or who should’ve known. And although none of it has been said directly to my face, I know I’ve very much been thrown under that bus. I suppose rightfully so. But if I admit to it, with General Lane coming tomorrow, well let’s just say if I can weasel out of treason charges it will be a miracle.”

“I’m sorry Alex” Kara said immediately feeling guilty for her role in all of this damage.

Alex grabbed Kara’s hands and brought them into her lap. “No, this is NOT your fault. I want you to understand that. This is Maxwell Lord’s fault, all of it.”

“But if I…” Kara started but was stopped quickly.

“No, buts. Not your fault, period. I want you to say that for me” Alex sternly said gripping Kara’s hands in her lap just a bit making sure Kara knows she’s serious.

Kara said but not very convincingly, “Not my fault.” Kara took a look at the clock on the stove that she’s fairly sure Alex has never cooked on. She had twelve minutes left until she had to meet Detective Sawyer. Kara came over here to tell Alex about this evenings’ events at her apartment and suddenly felt like she would just be adding more burden to Alex’s already full load. Kara’s mouth started to move, trying to form the words but couldn’t figure out how to drop this other news on her sister.

Alex saw the struggle on Kara’s face, “What, what’s wrong?” she pressured.

Kara supposed there really was no way out from saying it. If she didn’t tell her sister she’d just find out by tomorrow and then be angry about being left out of the loop. Kara reached for the wine bottle she initially took away from her sister and a clean glass for herself. Alcohol may not work on her the same way it does humans but she still enjoyed a glass now and again and since she was about to go to jail this seemed like a pretty good time. She poured herself a glass and Alex a refill because why not. “So, speaking of charges…”

Alex asks with a slightly drawn out “Yes?”

“The detective I told you about earlier, Detective Sawyer. She sort of… found out Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

“What?!” exclaimed Alex. “What, how?” she continued panicking.

Kara placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders attempting to calm her sister down, “It’s okay, it’s okay Alex.”

“But how?” Alex asked.

“Uhmm…. Well, she came over to my apartment tonight. She suspected me after seeing me at CatCo. But, I guess she wasn’t sure and she tricked me into revealing myself” Kara said looking down obviously disappointed in herself.

“Kara, how could you?” Alex said with shock in her voice.

“She tricked me Alex!” Kara exclaimed. “She brought a lead box and told me Kryptonite was in it. She saw the fear in my eyes, staring at that box and she just knew. I’m sorry Alex. I just…” Kara looked down disappointed in herself.

Alex reached out to her sister, “It’s alright, we’ll figure it out.” Alex’s mind was racing a hundred miles a minute trying to think. “So what did you do? I mean, you’re here, did you just fly out the window?”

“Not exactly” Kara answered biting her bottom lip. “I made her a deal. I agreed to turn myself into her as Supergirl if she withheld my secret identity.”

“Oh Kara,” Alex exclaimed.

“I didn’t know what else to do Alex” Kara pleaded, her voice begging her sister not to be mad. “I mean, there was NOTHING else I could do, could I? With J’onn locked up we can’t pull the double Kara trick or erase her memory and if I hadn’t come up with this Kara’s identity would be all over the news by tomorrow. At least this way it’s contained” Kara said. Alex was nodding but Kara wasn’t sure if it was because she was agreeing or just still in a state of information overload absorbing what she was hearing so she continued to drive home her point, “It came down to cooperate or go on the run and I can’t let Supergirl become a wanted criminal.”

Alex visibly shook herself from her state of shock and took a decent swallow of wine from her glass. “You’re right. I know your right. But geez Kara! So when is this happening? Maybe we can get this cleared up by then” Alex said trying to work through a plan.

Kara again looked at the stove clock, “Six minutes.”

Alex’s eyes bolted open, “Six minutes? You can’t, we haven’t got a plan, nothing worked out.”

“I told you the plan, I turn myself in” Kara said grabbing her sister’s hands trying to console her. “I need to do this the right way Alex. There isn’t a quick fix to this one and you can’t protect me from it.”

Alex who has always been Kara’s protector and guardian began to look mortified at the thought of not being able to save her sister from this. “But...” Alex started but was instantly interrupted.

“No buts” Kara mirrored back to Alex what a moment ago was done to her. She brought Alex’s hands into her lap, “This is not your fault, and if I have to make you repeat it I will.” 

Alex nodded trying to hold back the tear she knew was forming in the corner of her eye. Alex knew that out of the options presented, Kara was making the best choice but she couldn’t help feeling like she had failed. Alex had spent her whole life protecting Kara’s identity, to prevent exactly this, Kara being caged. Ironically, in this instance if Kara could come out with the whole story, her identity, what happened it should actually prevent Kara’s arrest. It may create a whole slew of other issues at another time but Kara isn’t guilty of this and it should save her now.

Kara went on, “Listen, I need you to listen to me okay?” Kara now was also taking in a deep breath to help hold herself together. “I will figure this out, you don’t worry about me. I’ll think of something. You have way, WAY too much going on at the DEO and I need you to clear yourself so we can both go back to our normal lives after this. Promise me you’re going to work on that, okay?”

“Kara, you’re my sister. I’m going to help” Alex said.

“I know you will. I know I can’t stop you but I need you to promise me you’ll focus on J’onn, you and the DEO. Okay?” There was silence so Kara continued in a joking tone “If you don’t clear yourself I guess I’m just going to have to break us both out and we can live at the fortress.”

“That place is freezing” Alex giggled and shuttered at the thought of the ice.

“I don’t notice” Kara smiled.

“Yeah, you’re an alien” Alex returned quickly.

Kara got up out off her stool and pulled Alex into a tight hug, “I have to go now” she said.

Alex didn’t say anything but nodded while her head was buried on her sister’s shoulder. When they released each other Kara made her way to the window and after a last wordless goodbye, was gone in an instant.

 

There wasn’t a lot of traffic tonight and Maggie had gotten to the station faster than anticipated. She knew Supergirl had a few more minutes to show based on their agreement but she was getting nervous. She was beginning to have doubts that the Girl of Steel would come. Because why would she? Nothing short of Kryptonite could contain her and that’s hard to come by. So then what? When she doesn’t show how does Maggie break it to her boss that she should have called for back up a half hour ago, that a girl that can fly as fast as a fighter jet now has a half hour head start. Kara could be in Mexico right now where there is no extradition. Hell, they’d probably welcome the Superhero with open arms too. 

“Shit!” Maggie yelled at herself while she hit her steering wheel. She thought to herself she was going to be in so much trouble if Kara doesn’t show. Then Maggie heard a whoosh sound. She looked in her rear view mirror to see Supergirl, arms crossed, cape billowing, full on superhero stance straight from a movie standing behind her car. Maggie took a breath in relief, opened her door and stepped out, “You showed” she said.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” asked Supergirl standing tall and proud. Maggie thought to herself a little bit about the confidence her badge gives her and how that superhero suit must be the same thing for Kara because meeting Supergirl now and Kara a half hour ago, the change is remarkable. It’s no wonder the glasses are all she needs to hide; the way they hold themselves is completely different.

“Are you ready?” Maggie asked.

“A deal’s a deal Detective. I will follow through on my end if you follow through on yours”, Supergirl said turning and walking toward where the front of the building was. The squad cars park at the side of the station so Maggie and Supergirl will have to walk along the brick building to get to the front entrance which is on National, a fairly busy road, it being late it’s a little less so but still, there is some traffic and pedestrians due to local bars.

“Whoa, wait.” Maggie said as she caught up to Supergirl. Kara stopped and looked at her questioningly. “By the book remember?” Maggie said and Supergirl just looked confused about what the detective was getting at. “Look, you’re going to get a lawyer and the first thing they are going to ask is was your rights read to you, plus you’re not going in there as someone being arrested without cuffs on. I don’t care that you can break them” Maggie said.

At the mention of the cuffs, Supergirl looked uncomfortable. It took a few seconds for her to respond to Maggie’s statement. It wasn’t so much about the cuffs being on, Supergirl knew. She knew they couldn’t really constrict her; it was more about image, an image she was desperate to repair right now. But she also knew the detective had a job to do and policies to follow and the detective was already compromising herself. She didn’t want to cause any sort of conflict between her and the detective that may make the detective change her mind about their deal. Kara conceded “The balls in your court Detective, but can I ask that we skip the cuffs? Bystanders could get a picture and I’m really trying to avoid front page news here.”

Maggie could understand that and even sympathized. That’s why she offered a compromise when as hard nosed as she normally was she wouldn’t; celebrity or not, “Under the cape?” 

Supergirl perhaps wasn’t thrilled with the compromise but consented by placing her hands behind her back under her cape. Kara went the extra step of lacing her fingers together, she didn’t want to accidentally break the detective’s cuffs walking and shifting her arms a little too hard. She wasn’t too worried about Detective Sawyer if that were to happen, but one of the officers on the inside might take that as a sign of aggression and that’s the last thing she needed right now. She needed to come off as completely reasonable and as willing to cooperate as possible. 

After the cuffs were in place Detective Sawyer read Supergirl her Miranda rights. Maggie grabbed Supergirl’s arm and Supergirl let herself be led. Kara wasn’t sure but she was pretty positive that the detective was even doing her a favor by standing directly next to her, blocking a direct street view for most people. Supergirl knew that what she was wearing stood out and people definitely weren’t going to mistake that it was her walking but it was unlikely from the detectives position they’d notice she was in custody.

Maggie and Kara took the three steps up to the entrance of the station and Maggie opened the door. Maggie held it waiting for Supergirl to take a step through into the station. Kara stood there, it was probably all of two seconds but looking at the entrance of a police station about to be led in under arrest was hitting home for Kara in an overwhelming way. 

Kara composed herself with a deep breath and walked in through the door. Maggie came in and stood beside her. What happened next was kind of surreal. The only way Kara could think about it was like watching a wave at a stadium. It started with the officer manning the front desk stopping his duties and staring. Then it moved further back from officers walking about in between desks and cubicles to all the way in the back where Kara was sure a couple of people stepped out from their offices just to get a good look at her. Silence had spread through out the station when moments ago it was bustling. Everything stopped, everyone stopped (including a few criminals) to stare at the hero being walked in in cuffs.

Crap, Kara thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a note, blurb, comment, suggestion or just in general let me know what you think. I like hearing from you.


	6. Chapter 6

Red Kryptonite Aftermath Chapter 6

National City Police Chief Anderson had stepped out from his office to see why all of a sudden the precinct had gotten so quiet, then he noticed at the entrance of the station stood Detective Sawyer and Supergirl by her side. It took him a second to get over the shock of seeing Maggie’s success, that indeed Supergirl was in his building, but as he quickly gathered himself he realized he needed to reclaim order. “Everyone get back to work!” Chief Anderson shouted to the room of cubicles and desks. Most of the employees in the building responded by darting their eyes back to their computer screens or filling out the paperwork they needed to. One officer and his handcuffed prisoner had even stopped mid escort, so the officer had to shake his perps arm to get his attention to continue in the direction they had been going. As Chief Anderson quickly made his way to the entrance where Maggie was standing he had to say it a few more times directly to some of the officers and office staff that were still in their own states of shock directing them back to their paperwork or computer screens.

“Detective Sawyer” Chief Anderson said greeting the detective at the front of the station. Maggie returned the greeting with a similar acknowledgement. He then turned to Supergirl, Kara noticed he seemed a little caught off guard but he was doing his best to hold his command presence, “Supergirl” he said with a small nod as a greeting to her as well. “I’m Police Chief Anderson.”

Kara returned it with a similar nod of acknowledgement not really knowing what to say at a time like this and simply opted for the obvious, “Supergirl.” Kara continued when the awkward silence became too much for her, “I’d offer to shake but……” letting her cuffed wrists be the ending to her sentence. 

The Chief seemed to just notice the cuffs and made an ‘Oh’ shape with his mouth. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Maggie then back to her “Sorry”, he said. The Chief even seemed genuinely apologetic, “it’s policy”. Kara simply nodded that she understood.

With everything going back to normal in the precinct, mostly anyway, Maggie took it upon herself to continue with what she was supposed to be doing and that was logging in Supergirl’s arrest. Maggie guided Supergirl by her arm to the left side of the room where a woman stood behind a desk that had been walled off by glass. There was a microphone to speak into and a slit toward the bottom that allowed the passing of small objects, mostly paper. “Maxine, can I get intake forms?” Maggie asked into the microphone.

Kara noticed that Maxine too was staring at her but she broke herself out of it and answered in a distinctly southern accent “Sure, Hun” and went and got a manila folder of forms for Detective Sawyer and slid them through the opening in the glass.

Maggie then began guiding Kara toward the sea of desks when Chief Anderson who was still hovering stopped Maggie, “Maggie, how about you complete the forms with Supergirl in the conference room instead of at your desk” he said.

Detective Sawyer stopped and looked at him, “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure” he responded. 

Kara couldn’t be more grateful to be in the conference room instead of sitting wherever Detective Sawyer’s desk was amongst all those other people. In here it was just her, the Detective and Police Chief Anderson. Detective Sawyer sat at one of the ends of the long conference table and Kara was made to sit at one of the sides next to her. Chief Anderson was hovering, half sitting on the table next to Kara. She didn’t feel like it was a move to intimidate her, just that he felt like she was an important enough arrest that he needed to be present. 

Maggie opened up the manila folder and began filling out the paperwork. Kara watched and so did the Chief. He seemed displeased with what Maggie filled in on the very first line.

Name: First: Supergirl Middle: Blank Last: Doe

Chief Anderson decided he had to intervene, “Supergirl, do you have a name we can put down on the paperwork?” he asked.

Supergirl looked between him and the detective, then back to him, “No, I don’t have a name you can put down” Kara responded.

“You were born with the name Supergirl?” he said mildly sardonically.

After a second of thinking Kara responded, “My birth name is alien” feeling pretty happy with herself for avoiding the answer but still telling the truth.

“We’ll take it” the Chief said, “Whatever it is, wherever it’s from.” Kara’s eyes widened and she looked to Maggie for assistance.

“Chief, can we talk?” Maggie said but not waiting for an answer. She got up and preceded outside the conference room. Chief Anderson followed leaving Supergirl at the conference table on her own.

The wall that divided the conference room and the hallway was made of panels of glass so Maggie could still see Kara and Kara could still see them when they made it out to the hallway, not that normal drywall could do anything about Supergirl’s X-ray vision anyway. For that matter she was sure Kara was probably using her enhanced hearing as well so she supposed the only reason for her stepping out of the room is for the Chief’s benefit. As soon as the door closed to the conference room Maggie explained “Chief, she’s not going to answer any questions that could lead to her identity.”

Chief Anderson responded confused, “She doesn’t really get that option, she’s under arrest.”

“After I went to CatCo this morning she heard I was looking for her through contacts she has there. I don’t know who” Maggie preemptively answered. “So, she found me, I explained we needed her to turn herself in and she agreed to. Sir, she’s agreed to answer what she can but made it abundantly clear to me that questions that could lead to her identity were not going to be answered” Maggie let that sink in with the Chief for a second. He was looking at Supergirl through the glass with just a little bit of confusion and frustration on his face. Maggie continued when he seemed at a loss for words. “Arrest or not, she’s here voluntarily. We have no way to hold her if she isn’t cooperating, the cuffs, our guns, even the cell won’t hold her if she decides she’s going to walk. I say we play along, Sir. We have her. That’s a win. Let’s log her in and let the lawyers deal with this tomorrow” Maggie finished. She hoped that was a good enough explanation to her boss that he’d agree to let some of the details of Supergirl’s paperwork slide when weighed against the success of the Girl of Steel just being in custody in the first place.

Chief Anderson made an understanding nod but he still seemed unsure about the whole situation. “Alright, Sawyer. It’s late, we’ll go with this for now” he said. “Finish what you can of the intake paperwork, make sure everything you CAN do, is flawless. I’m sending notice to the DA’s office that Supergirl is cooperating and in custody. I imagine they’ll be here first thing in the morning.” The Chief started to walk away but then stopped and turned back to Maggie, “Put her in solitary, I don’t think we want gen pop and her mixing. I can’t imagine it would end well for the lowlife who tries to hit on her.” Maggie nodded and cracked a small smile at the thought of Supergirl snapping someone’s fingers in gen pop because they decided to get frisky. The Chief began to turn away again but stopped, “Oh and Sawyer.”

“Yes, Sir?” Maggie asked.

“Great job” Chief Anderson said simply, then turned and walked back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter, it's really just a bridge to get to where we need to go so bear with me. 
> 
> As always Thank You for reading and Double Thank You if you leave a blurb, comment, review, critique, suggestion or just tell me what you think. I love hearing from you. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Red Kryptonite Aftermath Chapter 7

It was early morning still but Kara had already been awake for hours. She had a restless sleep last night in her solitary confinement cell. Her worry and nerves got the best of her. She tried to sleep, counted sheep and used other exercises. It worked some, she went in and out for a few hours. It wasn’t so much the mattress; which was not comfortable, or the enclosed space; which Kara having been stuck in a small spaceship for over 20 years, definitely had some minor claustrophobia. No, what caused her restless sleep is that her worry and nerves wouldn’t let her relax and when she couldn’t relax she couldn’t focus on controlling her powers, in this case her hearing. 

Kara heard everything last night, even from solitary confinement; drunks seeking attention, prostitutes being catty, the cell doors opening and slamming. But the worst was that she could hear out into the officers’ cubicle and desk area, many of the officers were talking about her, or rather Supergirl. Some believed Cat Grant’s article and felt sympathetic, some saw her arrest as something to brag about to officers from other stations, there were some with anti-alien views and the language they were using struck Kara deeply. But whatever the officers’ or office staffers’ viewpoint on Supergirl was, the energy surrounding her arrest was electric. Periodically throughout the night Kara would hear the metal window in her cell door open and officers would look in on her. She would pretend to be asleep but she could hear whispers, people saying “I told you so”, or “Is that really her?” It might have only happened a few times but Kara felt like she was on display in a zoo, and all she really wanted at this moment was to curl in on herself and hide.

At around 7:30am Kara heard the locking mechanism for her cell door so she sat up from her mattress anxious. She was relieved when it opened to reveal Detective Sawyer standing there, “Morning Supergirl”. Maggie stood there for a moment, her mouth searching for a few more words to say but she came up short. She felt she should maybe ask how Kara was, or how was her sleep but she knew the answer to those questions. She felt awkward because she had caused many of Kara’s current problems so she chose instead to remain quiet. Maggie was trying to remain ever the professional, she respected Supergirl and the more she got to know Kara the more she really liked the girl. This, Maggie realized is one of the first times in her career that she didn’t take pride in her job.

Kara stood from her mattress to greet Maggie attempting to pull all the strength from her Supergirl persona she could, “Good morning Detective.”

Maggie stepped in the cell, “The District Attorney, Janice Porter and her goons are on their way” she told Kara. Detective Sawyer unsnapped the holster that carried her handcuffs and pulled them out. “I’ve been asked to bring you to the interrogation room.” Kara only nodded and turned without being asked to, placing her hands behind her back, this time over the cape.

Maggie stepped forward and grabbed one of Kara’s wrists placing one of the cuffs around it but just before it snapped shut she paused. After a few moments Kara could hear a release of breath from Maggie, “Shit, just come on.” Maggie backed away from her and motioned for her to come, placing the cuffs back in her holster, “It’s not like these can hold you anyway.”

Kara nodded with a small grin at Detective Sawyer, “Thank you” she said making sure she acknowledged the respect the Detective had just shown her. 

Supergirl was sat at an interrogation table, she was in a well-lit, small square room. The table had a long set of handcuffs screwed into the table top but they were just lying there empty, as Maggie had again decided to forego policy for her. The walls were all white, cameras were in two of the corners of the room positioned so that every inch of the room was covered. There was also a large two-way mirror on the wall. This would allow real time observations without the person being interviewed knowing who is behind the wall, but not Supergirl. Supergirl was left alone in the room but using her x-ray vision she could see both Chief Anderson and Detective Sawyer were behind the mirror monitoring. 

After about five minutes of Kara sitting at the table, in walked a serious looking woman in a business suit and skirt. She had dark hair and pursed lips, her eyes narrowed at Kara as if she had just sighted her target. Janice Porter, Kara assumed. Behind her followed two men carrying briefcases, her ‘goons’ Kara thought thinking about how Detective Sawyer had referred to them, they also looked like they hadn’t cracked smiles since college. Detective Sawyer followed all three of them inside and shut the door behind them. 

The three lawyers sat at the table in front of Kara with Janice in the middle and her lackies flanking her. Maggie positioned herself just to observe in one of the corners of the room, she was facing Kara and just off the backsides of the lawyers. Kara appreciated seeing the friendly face in the room because ever since the lawyers walked in it had felt icy.  
Kara sat up a little straighter trying not to be intimidated. She made a movement while doing so to straighten her skirt with her hands and then clasped them on the table unthreateningly in front of her. Or so she thought, but her hands being free of the cuffs did not go unnoticed by Ms. Porter. “Why isn’t she cuffed Detective?” was shot directly at Maggie.

Maggie didn’t flinch, “Because it’s not necessary. Supergirl turned herself in and she’s cooperating.” The detective stopped, stating this matter-of-factly, but continued to make eye contact with the DA until it was Janice who turned her attentions back to the matter at hand.

“Supergirl lets start with the basics, my name is Janice Porter. I’m the District Attorney for National City and the surrounding county. We’re here because days ago you were scene terrorizing much of National City.” Kara’s eyes averted down remembering the incident. “Between the billboard, the street, and the side of the CatCo building there was millions of dollars in damage. Someone needs to pay for these things, someone needs to be held accountable. Not to mention the trust issue we are now having with a superpowered vigilante flying about.”

Kara couldn’t disagree with anything specifically Ms. Porter had said. So she nodded and looked up to meet her eyes, “I understand and If you’d give me the chance, I’d like to explain myself.”

“Good, let’s start with trust. I noticed these forms have a lot of holes in them.” Ms. Porter pulled out Kara’s intake forms and slid them across the table to her, “How about a name?”  
Kara released a breath she hadn’t realized she been holding when she caught the papers that were slid into her hands. She looked at them but she really didn’t need to read them, she knew all the details that had been left out. “I’m sorry Ms. Porter. Supergirl is all I can give you” Kara said.

Janice turned to the detective and said snidely, “I thought you said she was cooperating.” Maggie leaned forward about to respond but Janice didn’t let her, turning her attention once again to Supergirl. “Okay, what can you tell me concerning your actions that led to the damage AND throwing Cat Grant off a building a few nights ago?” 

Kara leaned forward, “Okay, uhm… a few days ago, in fact a couple days even before the night of which you speak, I was exposed to a substance, an altered version of Kryptonite.” Kara tried to gage her audience to see if they were following but she didn’t get a reaction at all so she continued, “Uhm… being the DA in National City someone’s told you about Kryptonite, right?”

Janice looking almost bored, “Yes, when you started flying around the city we made contact with Metropolis. We’re aware of the meteorite and what it does.”

Kara couldn’t help but gulp, eyes going a little wide. Hearing at any point the city had the knowledge and if they wanted to, could’ve taken action against her. Kara shook herself out of it to continue with her story, “Well this chemically altered version of Kryptonite, it didn’t weaken me…..” Supergirl began talking with her hands trying to express the feeling she had under Red Kryptonite, “it brought out in me all my power and it buried all my control. I was all anger and want and need. I couldn’t think…” Her words lingered for a moment, “The incidents you speak of, that wasn’t me” Kara finished slightly pleading. 

Janice picked up a pen and placed the tip at a piece of paper in front of her, “Well if this is all true I think we can help each other. Who altered the Kryptonite and exposed you to it?”

Kara looked down again, she more or less breathed out “I can’t say.”

Janice looked up in frustration, “Where were you exposed to it?”

“I can’t say” Kara said again but continued, “and by this point it would be cleaned up by now anyway. There wouldn’t be any there.”

Janice drops her pen entirely, “Well this makes your story pretty hard to confirm don’t you think?” Kara just silently nods. “Supergirl I don’t believe you fully understand the predicament you’re in, that we’re in. Millions of dollars in damage, charges will be filed and at the moment you are the most visible suspect in all of this.”

Kara momentarily wanted to expose Maxwell Lord’s evil deeds but knew she couldn’t. Maxwell knew her identity and he was a survivalist, himself first above all others. He would trade that card in a heart beat if it meant he would stay out of prison. “I understand the predicament; however, the honest answer is…”

“Don’t finish that sentence” was almost yelled by a man walking into the interrogation room after the door was flung open. Kara looked at him, she didn’t know him, but he was mid 50’s, salt and pepper hair, business dressed in a suit and tie carrying a briefcase. Everyone stared at the new comer.

Janice spoke first coldly, “Bernard, and what business do you think you have here?”

Strolling in behind Bernard was none other than Cat Grant. “Supergirl, I thought I would have taught you better than this, ALWAYS come prepared.” She surveyed the room but then returned her attentions to the Girl of Steel, pointing to the man “Meet your lawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thank You for reading and Please! leave a blurb, comment, critique, suggestion or just in general tell me what you think. I appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

Red Kryptonite Aftermath Chapter 8

 

“Lawyer?” Supergirl repeated looking at Cat Grant and the mid fifties gentleman. 

Janice spoke up, “Supergirl, has no need for a lawyer at this time we’re simply….” 

“Interrogating her without the presence of her lawyer” Janice was cut off by Bernard, the lawyer Cat Grant brought with her.

“Supergirl had no lawyer to get.” Janice responded. 

“Did you offer her one?” Bernard retorted.

Janice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “It didn’t come up.”

Everyone in the room was now watching these two go back and forth with each other. It was fairly obvious this wasn’t their first meet. “Now Janice, you know you shouldn’t be interrogating a suspect of a crime without their lawyer present.”

“Her rights were read to her. It’s not my fault she didn’t ask for one. And what kind of lawyer should we have gotten her anyway Bernard? Criminal…. or Immigration?” Janice shot back. Kara cringed a little at the dig against her nationality.

“I could have ALL discovery from this meeting expunged from the record and be made inadmissible to court” Bernard responded.

“Go ahead.” Ms. Porter challenged. “If you haven’t noticed the notepad in front of me, it’s a little empty.”

Bernard pulled up a chair next to Supergirl but still speaking to Janice, “I need time to confer with my client and I need to know if charges have been officially filed.”

Janice’s eyebrows raised and her mouth made a sneer obviously annoyed with Supergirl’s new lawyer. Janice stood up and her lackies next to her followed suite, “Keep yourself available, we’ll reschedule this meeting soon. And as for the charges, no, charges have not officially been filed but they are prepared. They were going to be contingent on this meeting.”

Cat Grant, who had remained quiet up until now stood face to face with Janice, “This whole meeting is ridiculous, you have no case against Supergirl.”

“I have video and audio recording of you telling the whole world she threw you off a building” replied Janice confidently.

“You also have me saying she wasn’t herself, she had changed. Which goes right along with what CatCo and Supergirl has been saying this whole time” Cat explained.

“Yes, I heard” Janice responded with a slightly snooty sarcasm, “An unprovable mind-altering substance. I’m quaking in my boots at that defense.”

Cat looked at her directly, “Provable or not there is thousands of hours of footage of Supergirl SAVING the city against 30 minutes of her trying to destroy it. The person you’re trying to claim she ‘attempted to murder’ is standing right here, right now, telling you Supergirl was not in her right mind. If that isn’t at the very least the Mount Everest of an Insanity Defense then I don’t know what is.”

Janice was silent with her jaw tightened in anger watching her case fall apart in front of her. Cat went and stood on the other side of Supergirl just over her shoulder. To Kara it was nice, it felt as though Cat was telling her she had her back. Cat calmly continued speaking to Janice, “Now, we are all adults in this room and I’m sure we can come to an agreement. No one was hurt during this incident and really, we’re simply talking about property damage here. Lord Technologies contacted me this morning and said that they would cover all damage costs incurred by the city,” hearing this Kara couldn’t help but be a little shocked at Maxwell Lord trying to help her out, “and as for my building, after my incident with Leslie Willis a few months ago I took out an amazing insurance policy. Let’s just let this slide for community service, time served, and call it even?”

Janice glared momentarily at Cat, Supergirl and Bernard before she turned to exit the room.

Bernard shouted at her before she could exit, “Twenty-four hours! You can only hold my client 24 hours without charges being filed, so I expect by 9pm tonight she be released, should you not follow through” Bernard explained. 

This made Janice stop in her tracks turning back and leaning her fists down on the table practically spitting out, “Your client is the most verbatim definition of “illegal alien” and “flight risk” there could possibly be. She is STAYING in containment unless she decides to produce a name and social security number proving she’s a citizen.” With that Janice stood up and again proceeded to walk out, “I’ll contact you this afternoon Bernard to set up our next meeting.”

After the door was firmly shut Cat Grant moved to the seat vacated by Janice Porter, “Supergirl, this is Bernard Ross. He is one of the most sought after criminal defense attorneys in the country let alone National City. We’re lucky to have him.”

Bernard faced Kara and extended a had to shake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Supergirl.”

Supergirl shook his hand, “You too Mr. Ross, Thank you for what you did. I think….” looking a little confused still by the appearance of a lawyer she didn’t ask for. Looking to Ms. Grant, “How did you know I was here?”

“Oh, please. I run one of the largest media conglomerates in the world and you don’t think I have someone that monitors the police scanners. Supergirl’s arrest has been half of the radio chatter all night.” Cat taking a quick look at Detective Sawyer who has remained quiet in the room trying to be just an observer, “pretty unprofessional if you ask me.”

Maggie who had been arms crossed, leaning slightly against the wall in the corner, pushed herself off to respond, “And I suppose your motives are completely altruistic. Nothing to do with magazine sales at all” Maggie snidely responded.

Ms. Grant looked angry and was about to respond when Supergirl held a hand up to both Ms. Grant and the detective, “Hey, hey, hey, both of you, it’s fine.” Supergirl continued when they looked like they were backing down, “Ms. Grant, Detective Sawyer was just doing her job and she was right to. Whether or not I’m to blame, I wreaked a lot of havoc and it needed to be followed up on. Detective, I know it may seem self-serving but Ms. Grant has supported me since I came out with my abilities. I trust her implicitly.” With that Cat smirked satisfactorily and Detective Sawyer, at the very least accepted Supergirl’s plea for a truce and dropped it.

Mr. Ross turned to Kara, “Supergirl, I need you to tell me absolutely everything you can regarding this incident if I am to defend you.”

Kara released a breath and leaned back in her chair trying to release a little of the tension from everything going on, “I’m sorry, there really isn’t a lot I can say that I didn’t explain to Ms. Grant, which has all gone to print.” Kara began reiterating, speaking with her hands, “I was exposed to an element, I suppose I kept from the papers that specifically it was a chemically altered version of Kryptonite, that changed my mental state.”

“Kryptonite?” Ms. Grant asked to confirm. “That’s poisonous to you and your cousin.”

Supergirl nodded.

Ms. Grant putting two and two together, “You were purposely poisoned? In a fight? By a villain, right? A supervillain?” Supergirl and Maggie were both registering the reporter in Ms. Grant salivating at this story.

Supergirl quickly trying to squash Cat’s theories, “No, and you can’t write about this.” Supergirl continues, “The less people know about Kryptonite the better, otherwise it could be used against me by my enemies.” Cat looked disappointed but seemed to understand. Supergirl speaking to her new lawyer again, “There really isn’t anything else I can say because…. I can’t give away, even accidentally something that could lead to….” Supergirl paused not even sure she wanted to say what was probably obvious to those in the room, “Uhmm, my identity.”

Cat murmured under breath quietly, “So you do have a day job?” All three in the room looked at her glaringly, and she put her hands up a little defensively, “Sorry, Sorry. That was completely a confidential moment, I will pretend I didn’t even hear it.” 

Eyebrows raising slightly with surprise, Maggie confirmed to herself that Cat didn’t know her assistant Kara was secretly moonlighting as a superhero.

Mr. Ross turned to Kara, “Supergirl, I am your Lawyer. I am bound by Lawyer/Client confidentiality, anything you tell me will be guarded with the upmost respect.” Mr. Ross eyeing to refer to Ms. Grant the detective, “If it makes it easier, it can be just you and I in this room.”

Cat glared at the lawyer that she had purchased for Supergirl, “What? No, I promise this will never leave the room.”

Seeing Cat’s small panic at the notion of her being asked to leave actually got Supergirl to smile, “No uhm… The thing is I can’t even tell you, the bad guys don’t care about Lawyer/Client privilege, anything I said to you, could make YOU a target.” Cat released a breath happy she wasn’t being asked to leave. Supergirl continued, “Thank you so much for what you did for me earlier. But I want this over fast and to move on, Ms. Grant brought up community service. Do you think we could make that plea? I’ll do whatever, I need to clean up my name and win people’s trust back anyway. I could help rebuild?”

Mr. Ross scrunched his face thinking, “We could try, the thing is with a plea we may be able to avoid trial but they’re still going to want documentation, the details of what and how it happened.” Mr. Ross paused before he continued, “They’re going to want your name.” Supergirl looked a little deflated, “We could make a deal where that will remain private, locked in a file somewhere.”

Maggie spoke up, “Something as big as HER identity, there’s no way that doesn’t get leaked. Information like that always does.” Kara was thankful for her honesty because for the briefest of moments, Kara had been considering this. Also, Maggie speaking up against this made her feel a little safer about the detective knowing. 

“Well, if we’re trying to avoid both a plea deal and trial then we have to somehow make their case look like they can’t win it.” Mr. Ross continued, “And that means stacking up all of our information into an impenetrable wall so that they don’t want to bring charges in the first place.”

Knock knock, was heard at the door. They all looked at the door wondering who it could be that wanted to enter their meeting. Maggie who was still standing, walked to the door and opened it. There stood a serious looking brunette, bordering red haired woman in a dark pant suit. Maggie and the woman made eye contact briefly before the dark-haired woman pushed past her into the room.

Showing the room her identification, “Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a blurb, critique, comment, suggestion or just tell me what you think in the comment section. I appreciate hearing what you have to think about the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! You wanted it so here it is, Sanvers in all its pre-relationship glory. Please do me a favor and leave a blurb, comment, critique, suggestion or thoughts in the comment/review section. I appreciate it.  
> As always, I do not own Supergirl or related characters this is just for fun and I hope you enjoy it.

Red Kryptonite Aftermath Chapter 9

 

“Agent Danvers you said?” Maggie repeated looking between Kara and the new comer.

Supergirl bit her lip nervously knowing that Detective Sawyer was piecing together their relation via their last name. Kara mentally shook herself out of the surprise of her sister showing up and tried to regain as much of a neutral expression as possible because she wasn’t quite sure what Alex was trying to pull. She was thankful that no one but Maggie and Alex saw her momentary lapse in poise, not that she had a lot, because both Cat and Bernard were looking toward the Agent and Detective at the door.

“Yes” Alex responded.

Bernard spoke up, “And what can we do for you Agent Danvers?”

“It’s not what you can do for me Mr…..?” Alex asked him.

“Oh sorry, I’m Bernard Ross, Supergirl’s attorney. This is Cat Grant,” he motioned to the media mogul sitting across from him, “she paid for my retainer, Supergirl next to me obviously needs no introduction” then motioned to Maggie, “and this is Detective Sawyer.”

Alex recalled the name of the detective who had arrested her sister and couldn’t help but shoot Maggie a little side eye before continuing her conversation with the lawyer. “Mr. Ross it’s not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you.” Alex handed over a folder with a Sensitive Security Information: SSI cover sheet, “I work with Supergirl closely, it’s not common knowledge but she is often helping the US government regarding alien matters. This file is highly redacted, names and the like, barely more than CatCo has printed, but it verifies Supergirl’s story on government letterhead. I thought it could be useful. I also have, on a separate sheet a signed statement from myself. I was there when Supergirl left to go out on a mission and came back…. different. I was also part of the team that helped take her down when it was needed. If you need proof of that I’m sure Ms. Grant could find me in video footage the night we stopped her.”

“I can do that” added Cat.

Bernard started to look through the file he was handed. “Your right, the file isn’t much. Every name in it besides Supergirl is redacted out of it. There’s no one here for me to try and use as a witness. You though, can you testify?”

Alex rocked slightly on her heels, “I was hoping you could use the statement as leverage.”

Bernard answered, “Well yes, it will help. But having an actual Agent as a witness to the events will greatly improve the odds. With the statement you’ve provided me I might be able to use it to try and stem off the charges if the DA thinks you’ll testify and back them. If you can’t back them in court though this paper doesn’t hold a lot of weight.”

“Well, for now let’s pretend I can, until I can’t” responded Alex.

Bernard was analyzing Alex’s words, “This isn’t a sanctioned visit is it?”

Alex took a look at her watch, “Not officially, no.”

“Just so I know where this stands, if this were to go to court, would the FBI deny the validity of the documents you just provided me?” Bernard asked.

Alex hemmed and hawed for a moment before answering, “I would say that’s a safe bet.”

Cat chimed in, “That’s not acceptable. Supergirl provides her services to the government and when she needs them they’re nowhere to be found. This won’t stand. I’ll see to it.”

“Mrs. Grant, you can’t just go saying OR writing Supergirl works with the government. I appreciate you providing Supergirl with a lawyer but PLEASE do not do anything. You’re GOING to make things worse” Alex pleaded.

Bernard looked to Supergirl, “Going back to our defense then, is there ANY other Agents you’ve worked with who would come forward like this Agent Danvers?”

Supergirl shrugged, “No, I didn’t even expect her to show up.”

Bernard looked to Alex, “What about a statement from someone higher up? A Director perhaps?”

Alex exhaled a deep sigh, “My department is going through a bit of a leadership shake up since the incident. The new leadership isn’t going to help and the old…. is unable to.”

“There’s no one? No one on a higher rung of the ladder who will come forward and support Supergirl?” Bernard asking Alex to think harder.

Alex was racking her brain trying to think of someone with knowledge of the events who’d come forward for her sister. There was obviously James and Winn but they would mostly be character witnesses since they weren’t present at Supergirl’s initial infection, or at the time she was cured. Plus, everything they witnessed was actually Kara’s behavior, not Supergirl’s. Maxwell Lord could clean this up but there’s no way he’s going to come forward and say he poisoned the city’s hero. And playing the finger pointing game with a billionaire never ends well, especially when the DEO doesn’t actually exist. Alex shrugged feeling defeated, “No, the people who would are no longer in a position to do so” she said think of J'onn in a DEO cell. Alex looked at her watch again, “I myself, have to get back for my own inquisition soon.” There was a moment of silence in the room as people were trying to think. “Mr. Ross could you please just do what you can with the documents I’ve provided?”

Bernard resolutely nodded pushing away from the table, “Well, I’ll get to work on this then.” Bernard turned to Supergirl, “It was lovely to meet you and you’ll be hearing from me by the end of today.” He stood looking to Cat, arm outstretched toward the door, “Ms. Grant?”

To Kara it appeared like Ms. Grant was having a momentary childlike fit with herself, not wanting to leave the room. In this situation the lawyer was her Dad trying to get her to go. Kara smiled slightly because of it. The reporter in Ms. Grant wasn’t wanting to miss anything and apparently, she thought there could be more information to be had. But without the lawyer she paid for present she was struggling to find a reason to stay. Ms. Grant finally pushed herself away from the table and out of her seat, “Supergirl, if you need anything you just give CatCo a call.” Then she made her way to the door and allowed Mr. Ross to open it and they exited shutting it behind them.

Immediately after the door closed Alex asked Detective Sawyer, “Are the cameras going in this room?”

“No, this wasn’t set up as an interrogation so no cameras” Maggie confirmed. 

Alex then looked to Supergirl, “Is there anyone behind the one-way mirror?” she asked Kara.

Maggie answered, “No.”

Alex replied sternly, “I was asking my sister.” 

Maggie took a step back with her hands raised, “Sorry.” Eventually she settled against the wall trying to give the sisters as much space as she could in the small room.

Kara stood from her seat and Alex recognized the concentrated face Supergirl makes when she uses her X-Ray vision, “No one’s watching” Kara confirmed.

Alex took the few steps between them quickly and the sisters embraced in a tight hug. While they were still embracing Alex asked her sister, “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” Kara said trying to console her sister. She pulled away from the hug, “What are you doing here? Are you crazy?”

Alex responded succinctly, “Possibly.”

“You shouldn’t have come, you could get in trouble!” Kara said.

“Well, we’re the Danvers’ sisters remember? We should come with a warning label” Alex said recalling a conversation they’ve had previously. “I didn’t give your lawyer anything that wasn’t public knowledge……” Alex shrugged a little, “I just pointed out the government connection. So, if they want to avoid exposure hopefully they’ll step up.”

Maggie chimed in, “Or they’ll just deny it.” 

Alex responded annoyed with the detective’s interruption, “That will be pretty hard when Cat finds footage of me at the scene.”

Maggie motioning to Supergirl, “You might clear her, but you’re going to end up taking the fall for something else entirely if you keep playing your cards this way” she pointed out to Alex concerned. 

Alex was trying to find the words for a response when Kara, looking real worried said, “Alex you shouldn’t have done that. You might already be,” she looked over at Maggie trying to gage what she can say, “on the hook for the other thing. Please don’t get yourself into more trouble for me” Kara pleaded.

“Everything’s going to be fine Kara” Alex said attempting to placate her sister and distract her by stepping in for a hug, “It’s all going to be fine.” Alex stepped back from their hug looking at her watch again, “I have to go now. Okay?”

“You got your other meeting?” Kara asked.

Alex only nodded in response.

Kara was still a little worried, but in an effort to lighten up their goodbyes said, “Remember, there’s always the Fortress.” Maggie looked puzzled about Kara’s reference to the Fortress of Solitude.

Alex smiled with a small laugh, “We’re not there yet. But I’ll keep it in mind.” Alex turned her body toward the door but looked at Maggie, “Detective, care to walk me out?”

“Alex?” Kara said urging her sister to play nice.

Maggie uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips facing Alex to make direct eye contact, “I can’t leave her unsupervised.”

Alex, with a little attitude pointed out, “If Supergirl wanted to escape she could shoot right through this ceiling.”

Maggie released a small breath conceding to her point and began to walk forward, “Alright, we can step into the hall.”

After the door was shut behind them Maggie waited for Alex to say something. Alex was upset at her for arresting her sister, that was obvious. But Alex was also trying to be professional and was visibly holding herself back. Maggie was impressed.

When Alex finally spoke up, “Opposing council and charges, level with me?” she asked.

Maggie narrowed her eyes slightly surprised because she was expecting a big sister rant. “The DA is up for re-election this year. Rumor has it she’s hoping to make a name for herself by looking tough on aliens. Your,” Maggie looked around the hall briefly and then spoke quietly, “sister is taking the brunt of it.”

Alex crossed her arms in frustration and nodded her understanding.

Maggie grinned, “You’re DEO, aren’t you?” Alex’s eyebrows went up, “I knew it!” Maggie confirmed.

Alex held up her hands shushing the detective even though Maggie was being relatively quiet, “How do you know about the DEO?”

“I’m familiar with a few aliens, I hear things. I didn’t know for sure until you confirmed it though,” Maggie said. 

Alex put her hand to her forehead not pleased with herself, “How did you guess I was DEO?”

Maggie responded confidence radiating from her, “Alien sister, Government Agent, Supergirl working with the government off the books, not that hard.”

“Now, I know what Kara felt like when you were at her apartment” Alex retorted.

Maggie’s smile faded to pursed lips and a small look of guilt, cautiously she said “You know, Supergirl was right. You shouldn’t have exposed them(government) in this. You’re just putting target on your back.”

Alex shot back quietly, “She’s my sister!”

Maggie said in a forced whisper, “She’s also Supergirl! National City has been saved by her countless times. And believe it or not, Cat and the lawyer did a great job earlier. I think right now Janice Porter would be lucky to get a few months and probation out of this, which she could still take to the polls as a win. The biggest threat to your sister right now is identity exposure.”

“And you don’t understand how HUGE that is” Alex exclaimed. “Supergirl isn’t just my sister, she’s a symbol. She can save more people in a day than you or I can in months, years. Our mother would be put in jeopardy, all of her friends too if her identity is exposed. She’ll have to hide from the Lex Luthor’s of the world. She’ll be stared at in public and lose the ability to just be Kara.”

Maggie smiled and was impressed by the overprotective sister but she was quite sure the big sister wasn’t thinking of herself in this equation, “Maybe. But you on the other hand, if you keep handing out government files are going to end up going away for treason.”

Alex responded back matter-of-factly, “I probably already am.” Maggie was stunned into silence. “And if I can save her before I go, well then it’s worth it” Alex said resolutely. She continued in a softer more pleading voice placing a hand on her forehead, “Look, do me a favor? Look out for her, she’s way too trusting and doesn’t have a mean bone in her body.”

Maggie was quiet a moment but nodded, “I don’t know about that, if you get put in prison I see her breaking a few bones to get you out and nothing short of a Presidential pardon is going to save her then. So, don’t get put in prison.”

Alex was grinning at the detective nodding in agreement. Then Alex’s eyes lit up, “Dammit…. A high up government official,” Alex was thinking aloud and Maggie wasn’t following her train of thought. Alex looked at Maggie, “I was too busy thinking about DEO personnel. The DA would listen to a high up government figure, wouldn’t she?”

Maggie responded, “I suppose, depends on the figure I guess.”

“A Senator. Senator Crane was there, at the DEO when Supergirl went out on mission, came back different, was witness and privy to all the details concerning Supergirl and this matter. SHE could speak to the DA and call this off” Alex finished excitedly. She then looked at her watch and pursed her lips in frustration.

“What?” Maggie asked.

“I have to go. I don’t have time to figure out where Senator Crane is and beg her to stick up for Kara.” Looking to Maggie, Alex pleaded “You have to do this?”

“What? I wasn’t there. She’s going to deny it to me” Maggie said.

“Don’t let her, and you owe Kara anyway” Alex said.

“How do you figure? I was just doing my job” Maggie responded.

“Fine. You owe me” Alex said.

“Now this I got to hear?” Maggie asked.

“You threatened my sister with Kryptonite” Alex said with a grin. “Anyone who does that tends to end up in a DEO cell at some point. We’ll call the scales balanced if you get the Senator to talk to the DA.”

Maggie was shaking her head slightly with a grin amused at Alex, “Fine. But I want something else. You make sure you get around the mess you’re creating for yourself because I want to play pool Friday night and I need someone to play with.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed for a moment at the simple request. But trying to get out of her mess is already a promise she’s trying to keep for Kara and she didn’t really have time to argue about this so, “Deal” she responded. Alex began walking away with a smile she didn’t quite understand.

Maggie said to Alex just before she turned the corner and left earshot, “Go get ‘em, Danvers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave your thoughts in the comments. I appreciate hearing from you even whether its positive or if it’s a suggestion to make me a better writer.
> 
> Side note: This story is caught up now, no more pre written chapters so it’s going to be (probably) a good 2 to 3 weeks before I update again, Sorry, but it's because I’m going to NY for a week to do touristy things and to see Melissa in Beautiful! Whoop.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn''t complete yet but I do have quite a few Chapters for this written so I would expect I can update this fairly regularly for a while. Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks


End file.
